Pokemon: A New Beginning
by Sparxxs32
Summary: When Ash sets off on a new journey to Kalos he meet a pokemon trainer with similar aura, and what happens when he decides he can't live without an old friend. See what happens durring this new adventure in Kalos
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon**

**This series is mostly based on the game not the show**

**This is my first fan-fic so don't be too harsh**

**I'm not going to describe the character we already now **

Chapter 1: Planning for the Future

We meet a young determined pokemon trainer. On his way home by boat, from his trip in Unova. While there he meet met many new friends and caught many new pokemon. He completed many other pokemon leagues but fell short every time. But unlike the other regions, this trainer did NOT compete in Unova, but watched the tournament. 17-year-old Daniel Vetalls heads home to Kalos to rest for a while with his partner that he raised from an egg Eevee

"Almost home now Eevee!" Daniel looked at his loyal companion, "Can't wait to see everyone again!"

"Vee"

A voice came on the speaker above the two. "We will be Shalour City in 10 minutes."

Daniel's face lit up. "Hear that Eevee we'll be home soon!"

3 days earlier Kanto, Pallet Town

Our favorite hero and Pikachu run to their house. "Mom! I'm home!"

Della ran out from the kitchen and gave her son a huge hug. "Ash you're home." It was all she could say, but him being home was not a usual occurrence. She hasn't seen Ash in over a year. "Come sit down. I'll start dinner." Della said as she released her son.

After hearing about how Unova, his mother spoke up. "So, where are you going next dear?"

Ash pondered the question. Sure he was going to another region, but hadn't put much thought into it. "I don't know. I'm gonna stay for a while till I figure out where."

Della just smiled at the look of her son thinking so hard. "Well maybe Professor Oak will have some suggestions for you and I know you will want to see your other pokemon. You can go now if you want."

Ash smiled at his mother. "Thanks mom, I'll be back in a bit. C'mon Pikachu!"

"Pika!" Pikachu hoped up on Ash's shoulder and ran out the house.

As they walked Ash couldn't help but think about the new adventures to come, but then a thought came to him. It was a strange thought no doubt. He thought of a very close friend that he missed all through Unova. Sure Cilan and Iris were cool and everything, but they left him to start their separate journeys. He felt like something was missing. Then it hit him, he whispered her name and Pikachu got exited.

"So you want her to join us again too?" Ash asked turning to his partner.

"Pikachu!" Ash smiled at his partner, happy with the answer.

"OK it's official. As soon as we figure out where were going we'll ask her to join us again." This made Ash even more exited, and ran all the rest of the way to the research lab. When he got there Ash he was met by Tracy.

"Ash it's good to see you again!" Last time Tracy saw Ash was after Hoenn, due to the raven haired trainers's horrible timing.

"Hey Tracy, good to see you to. So where Professor Oak?" Ash asked looking behind Tracy.

"He's out back." Tracy answered. "So how was Unova?"

"It was great, but in the league I went back to the top eight. I was disappointed for a while, but I pulled my self together and is going to rise to the top finally!"

"Pikachu!" calling out his own name.

Tracy smiled and led Ash to Oak. Bulbasuar was the first to notice the raven haired trainer and tackled him without warning. Ash grumbled and opened his eyes to see an old friend standing on his chest. "Bulbasuar! It's good to see you." Pikachu and Bulbasuar reintroduced themselves and went to play with Ashes other pokemon. Ash laughed slightly at the two old friends.

"Well Ash it certainly has been a long time." The voice was from behind him and Professor Oak was waking up to him.

"It sure has. I was wondering if you could help me find a new region to go to. I still haven't fulfilled my dream. So I want to get going as soon as possible."

The professor was taken by surprise, 'Ash is leaving already? Maybe this will be good for him' he thought t him self for a moment and finally spoke up, "How about Kalos, I hear all sort of mysterious pokemon. Speaking of which, can I see you pokemon from Unova?"

Ash smiled, he found a new region to visit. "Sure thing. Come on out everybody!" Ash throw five poke-balls in the air and out came Osawatt, Pignite, Snivy, Scraggy, and Charizard. Tracy instantly began to sketch Pignite. When Ash asked the Professor, " I want to make a team of my strongest pokemon at you side ready to be transported to me. You think you can do that for me?"

Samuel Oak was dumbfounded, he never heard Ash say that but nodded. "Which pokemon do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking Pikachu, Charizard, Sceptile, Krookodile, and Gible. I haven't figure out who else yet."

The professor nodded "Actually it's Gabite, he was playing with Quillava and just evolved."

Ash was shocked. "Wow that's amazing I have to go see him! Bye!"

"So full of energy." Oak muttered to himself happily, and continued his duties.

When our hero reached Gabite and Quillava. Ash looked at him amazed. "Gabite, Quillava! It's Ash!" At that name the two pokemon ran to their master and tackled him. "Gabite congratulations with evolving. I'm proud of you!" Gabite rushed his trainer with happiness again. Ash laughed while all his other pokemon gathered around him.

After dinner as decided to take Cilan's advice form what seemed to have been a long time ago to keep Charizard with him. He was talking to his mother before leaving outside his house. "So Ash your leaving for Kalos now?"

"Not yet. I need to pick something up first." Ash started thinking what he would say to her, but pushed the thought aside quickly.

"Well good luck in Kalos. Don't forget to change the you-know-what." His mother did it again... embarrassed him. Before she could say anything else, Ash pulled out Charizard's poke-ball, and out he came.

"Bye mom!" Ash said while climbing on his back, and taking off. After the long flight he landed at in front of her house. He did his research and found that Kalos did have contests. When the door opened he looked at a surprised, but very happy Dawn.

Ash smiled and said, "Would you like to travel to Kalos with me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon**

**This series is mostly based on the game not the show**

**Thank you for all the support and **

**I'm not going to describe the character we already now **

Chapter 2: A New Day to Come

Dawn stood in the door way, utterly shocked at what she heard. Ash Ketchem, the boy she fell in love with, was asking her to go on another journey to a region called Kalos. A part of her was saying to jump I his arms and say yes, but she didn't know if she really wanted another action-packed dangerous trip threw an unknown regain, just for gym battles. She could get hurt. Lying on the ground bleeding with no one to help her.

"Dawn?" She looked into his eyes. His warm brown eyes, and remembered why she had fallen for him. His kind nature, loyalty, determination, and most of all, the fact the he would never let here get hurt. She was about to answer when she noticed a giant, bright orange dragon. It roared and made a taping-his-watch gesture. Dawn felt the blood run from her face. Was that Ash's pokemon or was it here to destroy the town?

Ash noticed Dawn expression, terror was in her eyes. He couldn't tell if it was from his question or Charizard. He had to admit when you first see a Charizard is a scary moment. Hell, even his first encounter with his _own_ almost got him killed.

"Charizard chill. We might be here a while." Ash pulled his dragon's poke-ball. "Return." With that he was absorbed by the red beam of energy. Ash put the poke-ball back on his belt and turned to look at Dawn, who had snapped out of her awe. Pikachu was sleeping on his shoulder. Dawn thought it was the most adorable thing in the world!

Ash spoke up. "So do you want to come with me?" Ash prayed to Arceus that she would go to Kalos. He had so much bundled up inside him that he just had to tell her. Just being with her made him fell complete.

Then Ash noticed Dawn's mother Johanna walking over to the door. "Dawn who's..." Mid sentence she saw Ash. She new exactly how her daughter felt. When ever she wasn't talking about contests and clothes she talked about Ash. Then Johanna got excited. "Dawn don't be rude let 'em in."

Dawn turned to her mother and nodded. 'Uh-oh,' she thought, 'mom knows, does she?' As Ash walked in Dawn saw he had changed. He had new clothes. A dark blue short sleeve jacket with wide white lines on the shoulders and a black under-shirt. (Kalos Outfit) He also grow a couple of inches as well. She could have stood there for hours listing the differences, but refocused and sat in the living room next to her mother. While the raven haired trainer sat in the recliner.

"So Ash, what brings you here?" Johanna asked. She had a feeling that see new why.

Ash sat up. "I asked Dawn if see would join me to my trip to Kalos," Ash turned to Dawn. "And yes, there are contests there. I checked."

Johanna was urged to get Dawn's bag and push them both out the door, but controlled herself. Dawn was again shocked that Ash looked into what Kalos was before asking her to go... did he really like her like that. "But why me?" Dawn thought out loud.

"Well... I think that the reason that I was the more successful in Sinnoh was because of you. In the Unova League I went back to the top 8. And I noticed that you were having trouble with you contests, so I thought we could help each other." He tried to control his blush. In Ash's mind he said he liked her. He hoped that Dawn noticed, but she was deep in thought. Johanna noticed it though. She looked at Ash and winked. That made him nervous.

Dawn looked up at Ash. "I don't know yet. I just need time to think."

Ash simply sighed and got up. "It's getting late, I'm gonna head to the pokemon center..."

Johanna looked up. "The closest center is more than a mile, why don't you stay here."

Ash looked at the elder, she was edger and Ash's suspicions grow louder and more clear. Ash looked the yellow mouse, sleeping like a baby. "Sure, wouldn't want to wake Pikachu."

"Well I'm off to bed, have fun you two!" With that Johanna left the room and headed up the stairs. Ash sat back down on the recliner closing his eyes.

"Ash." The blunette looked at him realizing what he meant before.

"Hmm." Ash opened his eyes, Dawn had a very happy look on her face. It made Ash smile he couldn't help it. "Yeah." Dawn gestured him to sit on the couch with here. Ash's heart pounded in his chest, as he slowly got up. Dawn felt her face turned a deep red.

Ash sat beside Dawn try to think of what to say. "Dawn the reason I chose you was I think I..." His voice cracked, and could feel his shirt soaked from sweat.

Dawn felt her blush deepen. "Yes?"

Ash grabbed the blunette's hands. "I lo..."

"PIP LUP LUP LUP!" A mirage of blue spheres came from behind the teens. Piplup, Dawn first pokemon, had launched a bubble beam at Ash. Who now was knocked out on the ground.

"Piplup!" Dawn scolded her partner. The penguin pokemon just scratched his head, and shrugged. After Dawn calmed her rage she lifted Ash onto the couch and head toward her room. As she lade in her bed she thought, 'It's official I'm going to Kalos with Ash.' and with that she drifted off tho sleep.

In Ash's dream he was running through the wilderness. A flood of emotions came through his body. Anger, sadness, desperation, and a lot more he couldn't explain in words. He noticed he was holding a crippled Dawn in his arms. "CHARIZARD!?" He bolted up and felt the cold sweat pour down his face. He was back in the living room of Dawn's house. Recalling the events from last night, he felt a throbbing in his head. He knew it all to well. Piplup's bubble beam. The rave haired teen looked at the clock on the wall. It was about 8 am. Ash decided to cook up a little meal that he picked up from watching Brock.

Dawn woke to a most unusual smell. Pancakes, her mother very rarely made them. The way they tasted was second best in the world. Dawn went to do her hair. 'Thank Arceus it isn't too bad.' After putting on her usual outfit, she headed out of the room "Mom pancakes smell great!" The blunette walked down the stairs to see not her mother cooking, but Ash.

"Well I would be flattered if I were your mother." Ash had been busy, a pile of pancakes were on the counter. "So, have thought about it?" He didn't look at the her, he just kept up making the food.

"Yes, I decided to go with you. It took a while to figure out, but I want to go to Kalos." Ash stood still for a long time. Dawn was afraid that she upset him until he turned to look at her. Ash gave his signature that made the coördinator want to melt. Dawn tried to break the silence and asked, "So... when we leaving?"

Ash turned the stove off. "After breakfast. Hope you don't have a fear of flying."

"What?"

"I'm not walking to the airport. It would take too long."

Dawn nodded, and ate in silence. "What were you going to tell me last night?"

Ash looked at his best friend, "I'll tell you in Kalos."

Dawn was slightly disappointed. She was dying to know. Pikachu ran from the living room and hoped on Ash's shoulder. They laughed as Ash dug in, complementing his own cooking.

When Johanna got up she went to see two off. "By mom, be back soon!" Dawn yelled running down the path to where Ash was.

"Ready?" He asked softly. The blunette felt like melting hearing his strong voice.

"Ready." Ash reached for Charizard's poke-ball.

Enlarging the sphere he called out, "Charizard I choose you!" Hearing those world again sent chills down Dawn's back. The poke-ball snapped open and the fire/flying type shot a flamethrower in the air. Ash turned to Dawn. "After you." She gave him a are-you-crazy look and crossed her arms, Ash caught on fast and reassured her. "Oh don't worry, he won't hurt ya. Right?" Charizard nodded before blowing fire in his face. "Good to see you too bud."

Dawn guessed it was a thing between the two and ignored it. After the raven haired teen was on Charizard's back he held out his hand to help her up. She gratefully took his and hooped on, wrapping her arms around his waist making Ash blush.

"Alright Charizard, Hearthome City and make it quick!" With that the dragon took off, leaving Twin-Leaf Town in the dust. At the ai rport Ash bought the two tickets, as they got in the plane Dawn said she would take a nap. Ash just smiled and nodded at her. 'Soon we'll be in Kalos. Maybe I'll be able to tell her there!' He looked over to see she was already asleep. He sighed and wondered how this journey would end up for the two.

After the 6 hour flight. Ash and Dawn were the first two out of the plan. Ash stood at the top of the stair felling excitement build inside him. He raised his arms and yelled, "Hey Kalos Region, Ash from Pallet-Town's finally here!"

Pikachu jumped on his masters shoulders "Pikachu!" Ash ran down the stairs with Dawn not to far behind. The went all the way to the front doors before they stopped.

"So Ash were is the first gym?" Dawn came from behind noticing Ash had stopped to look at a map.

"We're here in Lumious City, there's a gym here but the road that leads there is blocked. Next closest is Santalune City. Ready to get going?"

"Of course!" From across the street 3 suspicious looking people watched the two teens run for the town gates.

"Don't tell me the twerp is here too." A female voice came from underneath a hat and sunglasses. A dark trench coat wrapped her body.

Her companion was similarly dressed, "Along with the Sinnoh twerpette along with him." You could see only small parts of his royal blue hair.

Then a feline voice spook up, "Then it's settled we go for..." He cut himself off gasping, "Look at that Eevee! It's pure white."

The other two looked over at what he was talking about. Sure enough a white Eevee was sitting on a boy's shoulder. He wore a green Hoenn hoodie with a worn pair of jeans. His black shoes and pack told his story. His hair was short with no form of head wear.

Daniel turned to look at his white Eevee. "Almost home. I can hardly wait."

After a few hours of walking he reached a small forest. Daniel looked around to see if there was a way around. With no luck he simply sighed and walked in. He heard loud stomps behind him, a slight scent of fear came over his body. As he turned Eevee was taken by a giant mechanical arm.

"Hey!" Daniel yelled throwing down his backpack running for his partner, "Who took my pokemon?"

A voice came from the mecha, "What a question, twerpish indeed!"

"We'll answer that we fell the..." The male was cut off.

"Pignite use Flair Blitz!" Daniel called to his pokemon.

After Pignite crashed into the mecha, Team Rocket went flying out.

"Ugh, we didn't get to finish our motto how rude!" Jessie screamed.

"We almost had a shiny Eevee." James said sadly.

"Am I the only one that cares about the money, I put every thing we had into that one!" Meowth moaned.

"WOBBUFFET!"

"We're blasting off again!" Team Rocket flew to the left and Daniel's Eevee.

Dawn laughed at Ash's joke. "Ash you're so funny!"

Ash's smile grew wider, "And then..." Ash was cut of by a white blur hitting him in the face. When he opened his eyes a white Eevee was on his chest and hurt pretty bad. Ash looked at the blunette. "We have to get it to the pokemon center!"

Dawn only nodded in the shook of a flying shiny Eevee. Ash got up, cradling the pokemon in his arms, and they ran through the forest. And didn't stop.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon**

**This series is mostly based on the game not the show**

**Thank you for all the support throughout the series**

**Sorry about the short Team Rocket encounter**

**Don't forget to vote on my poll**

"Rufflet do you see anything?"

The eaglet pokemon nodded not pleased that it had failed. Daniel simply sighed. "Thanks anyway, return." Daniel grabbed it's poke-ball and was sucked in. The boy ran in the direction that his Eevee was blasted off to. _'That was stupid of me, acting before thinking.'_ He scolded himself,_ 'Didn't even think what would happen after that Flare Blitz.'_ He kept running until he was completely out of breath. Tears started to form in his eyes, his partner for five years was missing. Daniel took a shaky breath trying to concentrate. If he was a random traveler and saw a shiny Eevee fall from the sky, he would try to catch it. But knowing that Daniel had already caught it the poke-ball wouldn't work. If there was an actually a considerate trainer in this forest, he or she would take it straight to the pokemon center.

As soon as he found a road he followed the opposite way from which he came. _'Eevee,'_ He thought to himself. _'I hope your alright.'_

Ash and Dawn ran down the path trying to get the Eevee to safety. The forest didn't seem to end. Ash finally gave up and stopped by a bush filled with Oran Berries. He picked some off and gave the small, blue sphere to the evolution pokemon.

After a few minutes it opened its eyes and growled, jumping out of Ash's arms it launched a stone edge at him. Wait. Stone edge? Eevee couldn't learn that move! Ash was barley able to doge it but one caught his arm.

Ash winced in pain. It wasn't a deep cut but enough to make it bleed. "It's okay, were only trying to help." Ash got up and walked toward to white-fluff-ball. The Eevee dropped it's growl and walked toward Ash. The raven haired teen picked another berry and gave it to the pokemon. Hesitantly it picked it up and ate it, all the while Dawn stood there bewildered.

She know Ash was kind to pokemon, but it's like he was even more kind, if that was possible. This Eevee was differently not normal and Ash seemed to understand that. The pokemon the recoiled, turned around standing as if something was coming. Sure enough Team Rocket stumbled out of the bushes and face planted the ground. When they saw the Eevee and Ash's Pikachu, who was on Ash's shoulder like always, the trio got up and recited the old, and annoying motto.

"Prepare for trouble..." Jessie announced

"And make it double..." James finished

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce to evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket, blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth that's right!" Meowth joined in.

"I was wondering if you three followed me!" Ash was a little angry, why couldn't they leave him alone.

"Of course we did and your Pikachu is ours!" Jessie outbursted.

"And we will be taking that Eevee too if you don't mind." James added. The evolution pokemon growled. Ash was not letting take the Eevee.

"Not gonna happen! Pikachu use Electro Ball!" Pikachu charged up energy to its tail creating a yellow, sparking sphere. The Eevee stepped forward and shot a Shadow Ball at the same time as Pikachu throw the sphere.

"Wobbuffet, Mirror Coat!" The blue pokemon waddled forward and glowed in an array of colors as the spheres hit. But, instead of blasting them off, it absorbed the blow and sent it back... in the direction of Dawn!

Daniel heard the explosion and instantly knew it wasn't good. He ran to the smock postponing his search for Eevee.

Ash was horrified, not knowing anything else to do he throw Charizard's poke-ball. "Block it with Steel Wing!" Charizard didn't hesitate. He jumped in front of Dawn, who was in shock, and folded his wings in front of him as they turned to a metallic gray. The explosion was beautiful, in a terrifying way. When the dust cleared Dawn and Charizard were fine, thank Arceus! Ash ran over to Dawn's side. "Are you alright?" Dawn nodded as Ash turned to Charizard. "You fine?" The flame pokemon turned and gave his trainer a thumbs-up slightly grinning.

Daniel reached were the explosion occurred he found the people how took his Eevee fighting a boy, Charizard, Pikachu, and his Eevee. From the looks of it the boy was trying to protect Eevee. Then noticed the girl, she was pretty, but she didn't seem like his type. He grabbed a poke-ball of his belt and his Pignite stood in front waiting for a command. "Pignite uses flare blitz on those thugs!"

Ash heard the command and watched a Pignite slam into Wobbuffet's counter attack. Ash turned to the right and saw a boy about seventeen wearing a hoodie very much like the one he wore in Hoenn only a dark green. His light blue jeans were baggy, and had short brown hair. He had a scar on his lower-lip and a rough expression, like he has seen almost everything. His piercing green eyes told it all. The Eevee ran over to him and jumped on his shoulder, much like Pikachu does. It rubbed its head against his face. _' That Eevee sure likes him... maybe he's its trainer!' _Ash was a little disappointed, but shook it off quickly.

Daniel looked at the raven-haired-trainer thinking to himself, _'He looks familiar. I know. Ash Ketchem competed in the Unova League, lost to some guy named Cameron and his newly evolved Lucario! And to think I'm meeting him! Wow!' _Daniel snapped himself back to reality and ordered another attack. "Pignite, flare blitz again!"

"Charizard use steel wing!" Ash added to the mix. Both fire types rammed into Team Rocket sending them flying again.

Ash looked at the boy he had a strong Pignite and a shiny Eevee. He was an unusual trainer. "Um... hi." Ash yelled to him. Daniel looked at the Ash.

Eevee whispered in his ear. Daniel couldn't understand what the white-fluff-ball was saying, but he know that Ash saved it. "I guess your the one how save my Eevee!" Ash nodded as Daniel walked forward. "Well, thank you. I don't know what I'd do without the little guy." Daniel extended his hand. "I'm Daniel Vetalls, its nice to meet you." Ash shook his hand.

"I'm Ash, and this is Dawn." Charizard was still standing in a defensive position in front of Dawn, but she waved hi.

Daniel waved back. "So... I guess you and your girlfriend are heading to Lumiose City?"

Ash turned to Daniel. "No it's not like that," _'Yet...' _Ash thought to himself. "Were actually heading for Santalune City. Then to Vaniville Town."

"I guess I'm tagging along, I live in Vaniville. If that's okay with you?" Daniel asked, he didn't want anyone else stealing any of his pokemon again.

Ash thought about it for a while. He wanted to be alone with Dawn, but he didn't want to be rude either. "Fine by me, the more the merrier!" Daniels face grew into a smile.

"Thanks Ash. The way out is this way!" He recalled his Pignite, and Ash did the same with Charizard. Then he walked over to Dawn and head out his hand to help her up. She took it gratefully and the three walked through the forest to Ash's first gym battle.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon**

**This series is mostly based on the game not the show**

**Thank you for all the support throughout the series**

**Don't forget to vote on my poll**

Chapter 4: Memories Part I

"Me give up, no way!"

Ash could barely move. Holding the weak victory pokemon in his arms, trapped in between the pillars of protection. Daemond had told him not to give up. Reshiram and Zekrom were destroying the pillars as fast as possible, but it still wasn't enough. Ash stumbled to the ground again, cold, out of options, all he could do was give up. "I can't move, my body won't let me." Ash was able to mutter. Pikachu pushed Ash slightly, trying to get him to get up. "Victini, I'm sorry. I know I promised I'd take you to the ocean. I'm sorry." Ash said as he let out a small tear that froze instantly.

He knew he had failed. He failed his pokemon. He failed Victini. And worst of all, he failed himself. Ash knew this was it. He had so much to do left. His biggest regret was not telling...

"Ashton Ketchem! Don't give up!" The voice sent shivers up his spine. It couldn't have been Iris or anyone else around the area.

No, Ash knew whos voice that was, one he would never forget. "Dawn?" Ash got up slowly, looking for her. Without luck he quickly decided, "No, not yet. Not till I tell her." He tried to get up time after time. Each time he failed he was more determined the next. Then he noticed the victory pokemon lit on fire and attack the pillars, then he was in a corner wrapped in a blanket. As soon as he got to the town he sat in front of a video phone and tried to call Dawn. With no luck, he told himself he would call again at the next town.

He did so over and over, but still she never answered until...

"Ash are you still with us?" Dawn asked waking Ash from his thoughts. They had decided to set up camp before it got dark. They had just finished starting the fire and putting up the tents.

"Uh... yeah. Just thinking." Ash replied hastily.

Daniel looked over the fire. "Thinking, about what?"

Ash stared up into the orange sky. "Memories. Good and bad. Had a lot of them."

Daniel looked like he could relate. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Ash glanced at his new friend. "No... but when I do, you'll be the first to know." Daniel shrugged as Ash grabbed a rice ball. Then as fast as lightning a bird pokemon snatched it from him. He looked at the red bird. It had black and white tail feathers and a gray belly. "Who's that pokemon?" Ash asked. Daniel pulled out his Poke-Dex to show the-raven-haired-trainer.

The machine opened and spoke in a female voice. "Fletchling the tiny robin pokemon. Although Fletchling's chirp is beautiful to hear, it is relentlessly tough with those who enter its territory."

Daniel put his 'Dex away, as the Fletchling ate the rice ball. Dawn thought Ash would get mad, but he only grinned. "I'm gonna catch that pokemon!" Ash turned to his partner. "Are you ready Pikachu?"

The mouse pokemon nodded and ran in front of its trainer. "Alright use thunderbolt!" Pikachu charged up the electricity within itself and fired. To Ash's surprise, the Fletchling dodged the attack skillfully and attacked with razor wind. "Okay, let's try this, use a combination of quick attack and iron tail!" Pikachu jumped into action, sprinting while his tail turned metallic. Fletchling used steel wing to counter it, but the force of quick attack overwhelmed it. "Now finish with thunderbolt!" Pikachu used its signature move again, knocking out the robin pokemon.

Ash throw a poke-ball quickly, hitting the Fletchling sending it inside. It wobbled a few times and pinged, showing it was caught. "Alright, I just caught... a Fletchling!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said jumping up in the air.

"Come on out Fletchling!" Ash said letting his newly caught pokemon out. "Fletchling, do you want to join me through Kalos?" The bird nodded, flying on top of Ash's head. "Alright then, return!"

**(A/N: I couldn't think of anything else for Ash to say to Fletchling... sorry)**

Daniel turned to Dawn "Is he always like this?"

Dawn smiled. "Yep, he want his pokemon to trust him. He can't do that without them wanting to be with him." Daniel nodded. Dawn whispered, barely audible "One of the reasons I love him."

Daniel turned to look at her. "Hmm?"

"Oh... nothing." Daniel had a suspicious feeling that Dawn liked Ash, and vise-versa with Ash. If they weren't together now they soon would be. He couldn't help but smile. He quickly thought of a reason to let the two have some alone time.

"Were starting to run out of fire wood. I'll go get some." Daniel started walking into the woods. "Come on Eevee!" His partner nodded happily and followed him through the forest.

Dawn was a little shocked at Daniel's actions. Leaving her and Ash alone. She couldn't help but recall the last time they meet. She first saw Ash in a battle with a Punk Rock gym leader named Roxie. Ash was down to Pikachu, Roxie had a trash bag pokemon, which was new to her.

It launched some green slime out of its fingers. "Pikachu dodge it and use electro-ball!"

"Pika Pika Pika Pika Chu Pi!" Pikachu screamed as it formed an electric sphere on the tip of its tail.

"Unbelievable, Garbodor is unable to battle. Pikachu wins, which means Ash the challenger wins!" The referee said in shook as the gym leader gave Ash his badge. Dawn could only smile, she decided to leave before anyone could see her, not wanting him to know the blunette was in Unova.

A few days later he arrived, at Cynthia's Unova home, with Dawn waiting for him. After their reunion she meet his new friends, Cilan and Iris. They were interesting to say the least. She was a little jealous of Iris, but something inside of her was saying, 'He wouldn't date someone like her... right?' When Iris was told her they were only friends and that Ash was like a brother she only felt relief. She had hoped for some alone time with Ash , only not getting an opportunity to.

After the Junior-Cup she had to force herself to leave. On the Sea-Plane, as soon as the port was out of sight, she broke down and cried. "I can't believe I left for a contest. I didn't even tell him how I feel." Piplup looked at his master worried for her. "Now I probably won't see him ever again." ,she concluded sadly.

Soon enough the Hoenn Grand Festival was over. She decided to head home to collect her thoughts about Ash, only to find him at her front door a few days later.

Dawn snapped out of her daydreaming to find she was sitting in front of the fire. Ash had let his pokemon out, Charizard was in a ball sleeping while Pikachu was speaking with Fletchling, eating the last of the berries. Ash walked over to his dragon, patting him on the head. All the fire-type did was look up and spit embers in his face. Ash manged a smile, "Somethings never change."

The blunette ponderer Ash's words. 'Somethings never really do change I guess. Charizard has a long history with Ash.' Dawn thought to her self some more. She noticed Ash lied down in the grass next to his three pokemon and slowly went to sleep.

"Eevee use stone edge! Pignite, arm thrust! Totodile use Crunch! Ampharos, cut!" Daniel's pokemon executed their attacks flawlessly. Soon enough they had enough wood to last for weeks on end. "Alright great job everyone!" Daniel took out a poke-ball. "Totodile, return. Pignite, Ampharos help me carry this to the others." As Daniel made his way through the brush he emerged to find Ash asleep with his pokemon surrounding him. Dawn was nowhere to be seen. The he spotted a note, he slowly walked over and picked it up.

"Went for a walk, if I'm not back by sunrise... well, you know what to do. Dawn." Daniel read aloud. He decided not to worry and sit at the fire, returning his pokemon.

Later in the night Dawn returned to the camp sight. Looking more stressed than before, which Daniel took notice of. "What's wrong?"

The blunette nearly jumped out of her skin, she didn't realize Daniel was awake. "Nothing." She said calming down, sitting across from the trainer in green (Daniel).

Daniel wasn't fooled, he know she was down. "You're a really bad lair. You can tell me." Dawn didn't respond. Daniel looked into her eyes and saw everything she was hiding, thanks to his gift. "I know... you have a crush on Ash, don't you?"

Dawn instantly blushed, "No!" Daniel gave her a look that showed he wasn't buying it. "Well.. yeah." Daniel laughed at her, she didn't know why. "Whats so funny?"

Daniel calmed himself. "Nothing. So when did you figure it out?" Daniel already knew, but thought it would be fun asking.

Dawn was a little hesitant at first, but noticed that she couldn't hide anything from him. "Well... the first day I guess. The people we battled earlier, their Team Rocket. They have been chasing Ash ever sense he started his journey. When he came to Sinnoh, they took Pikachu. Later I found Pikachu and tried to capture it, not knowing it already had a trainer. So, I tried to find its trainer. Then Team Rocket attacked use with a giant mecha..."

"Yeah... dealt with one of those earlier." Daniel interrupted.

"They took Pikachu from me. I didn't know what to do. But then a boy attacks it with his Starly and Aipom, then scales the machine. I had just met him and what he was doing scared me. Then, inches from Pikachu, the machine exploded. Ash was almost crushed, but walked away with a few scratches. After that we just got closer and closer, he cheered me on and in return I did the same. After the Sinnoh League we said our goodbys and parted ways. I was a little heart-broken, but continued on knowing I would see him again. We meet again in Unova for a short time. I hoped I could get a chance to tell him how I felt but never got a chance. Then a few months later, he showed up at my door... and here we are." Dawn gave a small smile.

Daniel was glad to hear it personally from her instead of using his 'gift' to his advantage. "Well it's getting late, I going to sleep." Daniel was about to go into hi sleeping bag when Dawn asked.

"Daniel?"

"Yeah?" The trainer in green reasoned.

"How did you know I like Ash?" She was puzzled at how he knew her secret, she never hadn't told anyone.

Daniel gave a half-hearted smile. "Just a guess." He didn't want to tell his new friends about his power just yet. After all, being a Aura Guardian was no small matter. He petted his Eevee's head, laying down and going to sleep forcing the dreams away.

The next morning the small group made their way into Santalune City. Ash was looking furiously for the gym, with no luck he turned to Daniel. "Do you know where the gym is?"

Daniel glared at the sky. "Do I? I competed in the Kalos League before, of course I know." He looked a the-raven-haired-trainer. "Follow me!" Daniel started sprinting down a block, Ash and Dawn had trouble keeping up. Finally catching up Ash stepped forward.

"I challenge you!" Ash cried loudly.

A blonde woman sat in a dark room looking at the security camera monitor. She zoomed in at the group outside, then noticed Daniel. "No way, he's back." She flipped a switch that opened the main door. Ash, Dawn and Daniel made their way inside. The blonde woman walked in front of the group blocking their path.

Daniel smiled warmly. "It's good to see you again Viola." He said stepping forward.

Viola walked to shake Daniel's hand. "You too, how was Unova?"

"It was great! How's the gym leader life?"

"Great! A bit more boring than usual." Viola answered.

Ash spoke up. "Wait, she's the gym leader?"

Viola turned to Ash. "Yep, are you a challenger?"

"Yeah, I'm Ash from Pallet Town."

Viola looked at Daniel then back at Ash. "Well... that gym battle will half to wait, because I challenge Daniel to a one-on-one battle."

Daniel looked shocked. "No, no. Ash challenged you first."

Ash looked at the trainer in green. "It's okay. I can wait a little bit."

Daniel thought for a moment, then responded. "Alright, I except your challenge.

On the battle field, Viola took her side with Daniel on the other. "You ready for this? Scyther, battle time!" She throw a pokeball that snapped open reviling a prang mantes like pokemon, with blades for hands. Scyther stood roughly around 6 feet tall, waiting for its opponent.

Daniel thought for a moment. 'Pignite would be a good match up, same with Rufflet. But... I got it!' Daniel knelt to his partner pokemon. "You ready Eevee?" The-white-fur-ball nodded and ran out to the field.

"Interesting." Viola wasn't shocked by his choice, in fact it was what she predicted him to do. "Alright, Scyther use wing attack!" Scyther's wings glowed and shot towards Eevee.

"Dodge it and use shadow ball!" The evolution pokemon side-stepped, forming a black and purple orb in its mouth. When it was ready to launch, it throw its head back and shot it. The orb made contact pushing Scyther 3 feet backwards.

Viola was a little shocked at the small pokemon's power, she heard after what happened to the other pokemon he trained this one harder to make sure it never happened again. "Scyther, brick break!" Eevee didn't need a command to know to dodge.

"Wow, Daniel is a good trainer!" Dawn looked over to Ash, who nodded.

"Yeah, he is." Ash was a little suspicious about the trainer. He seemed to know the gym leader more than just they battled once or twice.

"Scyther, come back with quick attack!" Viola commanded her pokemon, as it sped it's pace.

"Eevee, counter with tackle!" The two pokemon ran towards each other, when they collided the two skidded back showing equal strength. While Eevee had a lot of energy left, Scyther was wiped. "Just like I wanted." Viola was surprised at his remark. "Eevee use attract!" Eevee winked at Scyther, releasing several pink hearts that surrounded the mantis like pokemon. The hearts then started to circle around and sink into Scyther's body, who instantly fell in love with the shiny Eevee.

"Scyther snap out of it!" The bug type pokemon just stayed in its daze looking at the now very attractive Eevee.

"I get it!" Ash yelled out. "Daniel was using those attacks to tire out Scyther so it could use attract without worrying about any dodging. His Eevee is female." Dawn started to realize that as well. It was impressive.

"Alright lets rap this up with stone edge!" Daniel commanded his partner, ready to end it. Eevee body becomes outlined in white and two rings of multiple white pointed energy orbs appear and float around Eevee's body. The white glow subsisted when the energy orbs float around it. The white glow then faded on the orbs and form into multiple gray jagged rocks. Eevee then lowers its head and fires the stones at the Scyther. As the stones made contact, the Scyther fell, unable to continue.

Viola simply returned her pokemon and walked over to Daniel, fishing something from her pocket. "You have gotten a lot stronger, here." Viola gave him a badge. It was brown with yellow eyes, shaped like head of a beetle.

Daniel in his palm, he had won the badge his first time around Kalos. "Thanks I'll visit you soon, but you do have another challenger."

On cue, Ash ran up to the two with Dawn not to far behind. "So will you battle me next?" Ash exclaimed in excitement.

Viola turned to the boy. "Truth is, I'm beat. Come back in a few hours and I'll be ready."

"Wow, thanks!"

"No problem, Daniel tell your mother I said hi!"

Daniel looked back at the gym leader. "I will." Daniel promised.

Ash looked at the two. "Wait, so you your mother is friends with Viola?"

Daniel beamed at Ash. "More like sisters. Viola is my aunt."

**(A/N: I bet some of you could guess who Daniel's mother is!)**

Daniel woke up at about 7:00.

He and his mother had just gotten back from their most recent trip in Johto. His mother was a famous journalist, they could take family trips to the other regions. Sense Daniel had just turned ten, he and his mother head back home so he could get hi first pokemon and start his own journey.

He hoped out of bed, getting dressed as fast as possible. He had put on sleeveless green hoodie with a white t-shirt underneath, and a pair of dark blue jeans. Daniel slipped on his black sneakers and ran out the door.

His mother was cooking a breakfast her son would never forget. Pancakes, eggs, sausage, biscuits and gravy, and Daniel's personal favorite: bacon. Daniel wasn't a very big eater, but when the time came he ate a lot.

"So..." His mother said. "What pokemon are you going to choose?"

Daniel lifted his face. "I don't know, I'll have to think about it."

"Well, Professor Sycamore is going to aunt Viola's gym just to give you your pokemon! I wouldn't keep him waiting."

"Yeah... well bye mom!"Daniel said running out the door.

His mother stared at it for a while before saying, "He's grown up so fast." She said as a small tear groped out of her eye.

It wasn't that long of a walk to Santalune City, about an hours walk. We he entered the town he notice it was pretty busy. People scattered around the sidewalks, minding their own business. Daniel approached the gym and knocked on the door. Viola stepped out and greeted him.

"Professor, he is here." Viola said as she walked into the main hall.

The professor got up and walked towards the new trainer with a smile. "Ah... Daniel Vetalls, if have been waiting to meet you!" Sycamore exclaimed. "Now which pokemon do you want to choose?" He reached in his pocket, pulling out three pokeballs and let the starter pokemon out. "First is Chespin, a grass type. The Froakie, a water type. And last, but surreality not least Fennekin, a fire type." The professor turned to Daniel. "Now choose you starting pokemon!"

Daniel looked at the three, he liked them all but didn't know who to choose. So at instinct he picked the coolest one. "I choose Fennekin!"

With that the professor returned Chespin and Froakie to their pokeballs and gave Fennekin's to Daniel. "Mighty fine choice! I guarantee that you and Fennekin will get far!" He handed Daniel a pokedex.

Daniel decided to see what Fennekin could do. "Fennekin, the Fox Pokemon. Fennekin expels hot air that can reach nearly 400 degrees. It likes to snack on twigs." The pokedex chirped. "Fennekin can use the fallowing moves: ember, scratch, and psychic."

Viola walked to her nephew and said, "So are going to challenge my gym?"

Daniel shook his head. "Nope."

Viola was a bit shocked. "But why?"

"Because I want to challenge your gym last!"

"Fenn!" His started pokemon howled.

Daniel looked at his starter, then back at the professor. "What did the fox say?"

**(A/N: See what I did their... that was so lame! Note-to-self: Never do that again!) **

Sycamore looked at the boy. "He probably just agreed with you."

With that all over, Daniel and his first pokemon Fennekin started their journey in Kalos, but little did they know what was after them.

Back in the present time, Daniel, Ash and Dawn were sitting at a fountain. As Dawn helped Ash with his bandage on his arm due to what happened the day before, gave Daniel the time to think of his painful past. Pikachu, Piplup, and Eevee ran around playing.

"Okay Ash, all done!" Dawn stated, getting up from her position.

"Thanks Dawn." Ash said calmly. He was thinking on how he would battle Viola.

"So Ash..." Daniel asked, breaking the silence, "Who are you going to use against my aunt?"

Ash looked up at Daniel. "Pikachu, of course and maybe Fletchling not really sure yet."

Dawn glared at the-raven-haired-trainer. "Why not Charizard?"

Ash smiled at the blunette. "He is my backup plan."

"Just as pathetic as ever, Ash." A unknown voice came from behind him.

The voice sent chills down his spin, filled him with anger, frustration, and much more. It gave him nightmares more than once. Ash turned to see Paul, his Sinnoh rival, standing on the other side of the fountain.

Ash was infuriated. "What are you doing here?"

**So chapter 4 is finally done after FOUR weeks! It was a pain to keep to write every day.**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Next Chapter: Memories Part **II


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon**

**This series is mostly based on the game not the show**

**Thank you for all the support throughout the series**

Chapter 5: Demons Within Us

Ash Ketchem was scared, angry, and a bit confused at why his Sinnoh rival, Paul was here. At first Ash was a little happy, but noticed the glare that Paul was giving him. _'What's his problem,I thought we left one good terms?' _Ash thought to himself.

Then the-raven-haired-trainer started to notice what was different with his most hated rival. He had grown out of his long hair and inherited something like what his brother, Reggie had. He was a few inches taller, and looking even more cruel by the second. Paul was wearing a black jacket with red outlines and a pair of black cargo pants.

Memories came flowing in, the first meeting, the six on six battle on Lake Acuity, where Paul thrashed Ash's pokemon half-to-death and walked away like it was nothing. Then in the Sinnoh League and Ash finally beat him.

There he was ten feet away looking like he was gonna beat Ash to a pulp. "I never thought you would enter another League after how badly Tobias beat you. And here you are, just as pathetic as always." Paul calmly stated, proceeding to walk away with his hand in his pockets.

Ash was gonna let him leave peacefully, but Dawn snapped and yelled, "He probably did better than you would have ever done!"

Ash was surprised at her actions, "Dawn, please stop!" Ash said with fear in his voice. Dawn turned to Ash's face, not understanding why he said it. Then it hit her.

Before anyone had time to react, Paul swung his fist,hitting Ash in the face, who fell into the fountain. Pikachu and Piplup ran to him along with Dawn.

Daniel stepped in front of Paul, his eyes glowing green with anger. It was Paul's turn to be scared. Daniel was aware of his aura flaring up, but he didn't care. If there was one thing he couldn't stand was someone hurting his friends, old or new, Daniel hated it. He almost broke his promise he made himself five years ago.

"I would have to ask you to leave." Daniel said as calmly as possible. He was getting his emotions back in cheek. He really didn't want to make a mess of the street.

Eevee hoped on it's master's shoulder and barked with anger at Paul. Paul slowly turned and ran out of the city, afraid of what Daniel might do to him.

Next thing he knew, Daniel lost it.

Dawn keeled next to Ash, knowing she had just worsened the situation. "Ash, I'm so sorry!"

Dawn expected him to yell at her, but only chuckled. "It's okay Dawn, I forgive you."

Then a green light illuminated from the corner of their vision, Daniel was engulfed in it. Ash stepped out of the water. Daniel turned and formed a green orb in his hands.

"What in Arceus..." Ash's voice trialled of as Daniel throw it at the two. The-raven-haired-trainer tackled Dawn to the ground, the fountain exploding behind them. He formed another orb and throw it into the sky. Going up about thirty feet and exploded.

Outside of town, standing on a ledge, a cloaked figure watched the sphere fly up, becoming fireworks. It smiled, hoping off the ledge and walking towards the city.

Ash and Dawn got to their feet. Piplup and Pikachu standing in defensive position in front of their trainers. Eevee stepped in front of the pokemon and growled. Daniel hesitated a bit, but formed another green sphere in his hands. Eevee ran at its trainer, slamming into him with a powerful Tackle Attack.

Daniel hit the concrete hard. When he opened his eyes, they were back to normal. He looked over at Ash and Dawn, both with frightened expressions on their faces. Ash was still soaked from his swim in the fountain. Dawn was hiding behind Ash. Daniel turned to his partner pokemon.

"It happened again, didn't it?" Eevee nodded and rubbed its white fur on Daniel, happy to see him back to his senses.

Officer Jenny came to the scene, about to question the teens furiously. When she saw Daniel, she calmly asked, "Still can't control it?"

Daniel shook his head, "No its a work in progress." Daniel weakly smiled. The trainer in green got up. "Well Ash, you have a gym battle, so lets not waist anymore time!"

"Daniel, wait!" Daniel turned to his friend. "What was that?" It was all Ash could say, millions of questions that he wanted to ask, that was the one he choose.

Daniel face darkened. "A gift, or in my case, a curse. It has haunted me all my life. I'm still trying to control it." Daniel lifted his face up. "So let's go!" Daniel ran back to the gym. Ash and dawn followed at a slower pace.

* * *

"This will be a two-on-two battle!" The referee announced. "The battle will end when all of one sides pokemon are unable to battle! In addition, only the challenger can make substitutions! Let the battle begin!"

Viola pulled out a pokeball and throw it to the field. "Surskit,let's go!" A blue four-legged pokemon popped out. It had red patches under its black beady eyes, a yellow antenna on its head. The Surskit looked ready for a fight.

"Pikachu, you ready?" Ash asked his partner.

"Pikachu!" The mouse pokemon ran onto the field.

"Alright lets start with Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded his Pikachu.

Viola caught wind of the attack. "Surskit use Protect!" Surskit formed a green barrier around itself, blocking the thunderbolt.

Ash gritted his teeth "Use Quick Attack!" Pikachu sped for his opponent, about to make contact until...

"Surskit, use Sticky Web!" The web wrapped around Pikachu, who had no time to dodge it. "Finish with Signal Beam!"

"Pikachu, use it to you advantage!" The Signal Beam hit the electric type, smock covering the field.

Viola noticed Ash was smiling. '_Why is he so smug about his Pikachu losing?' _Then she noticed a yellow light illuminating from the smock. When it cleared Pikachu was fine and the sticky web was gone. "But how..."

"Alright Pikachu, lets finish it, Electro Tail!" Pikachu's tail became metallic, then a yellow sphere formed and started to swirl around the tail.

**(A/N: Yes combinations are back. I honestly think it is stupid that he used them in Diamond and Peril, but in Black and White he completely forgot about them! Except for his final battle with Trip, but still.)**

"Counter it with Protect!" Surskit formed the green barrier once again, but the powerful combination shattered it. When Pikachu's tail made contact to Surskit's body it sailed back to the other side of the field with swirls in its eyes.

"Surskit is unable to battle, Pikachu wins!" The referee announced.

"Pikachu return for now!" Ash called to his pokemon, who ran to his master's side.

Viola returned her pokemon and smiled at Ash. "I must say, you are an interesting trainer. Using combinations like that!"

Ash smiled back.. "Something I picked up!" He turned his gaze towards Dawn and smiled. She reacted by blushing up a storm. Ash looked back at the battle field and grabbed another pokeball. "Fletchling, I choose you!" The tiny robin pokemon came out of its pokeball and circled overhead a few times.

"A flying type, he has the advantage for sure." Viola muttered to herself. "Vivillon, battle time!"

Dawn looked over to Daniel. "What is that pokemon."

Daniel got out his pokedex to show her. After a few seconds it chimed to life. "Vivillon, the Scale Pokemon. Vivillon are skillfully able to find a source of water. It has been said that you'll find a spring if you follow a Vivillon."

"Wow... I wounder why she isn't using Scyther?" Dawn stated.

"I don't know," Daniel replied, "But this is going to be a great battle!"

"Lets hit 'em hard! Use Peck!"Ash commanded his newest pokemon.

"Vivillon, dodge and use Psychic!"

Vivillon's eyes glowed blue after dodging the Peck. A mysterious blue light surrounded Fletchling and throw it to the ground.

"Fletchling are you alright?" The tiny robin pokemon nodded before taking to the skies again. "Use Flame Charge!" Fletchling encased itself in flames, tucked in it's wings and flew towards Vivillon. The attack hi its mark, but Vivillon just shook it off. "How did it survive that!"

"That Vivillon must have a very high deference to survive that." Daniel said calmly. "If it could withstand a Super-Effective move than this could be trouble."

"Fletchling, use Steel Wing!" The robin pokemon's wings started to glow a blinding white, going in for a powerful attack.

Viola smirked. "Vivillon, use sleep powder!"

"Fletchling, try to dodge it!" But it was too late. The orange powder was already in hailed. Fletchling started to descend, trying its best not to fall asleep.

"Now use Gust!" Viola commanded. Vivillon flapped it's wings sending Fletchling to the ground, who gave in to the Sleep Powder's effects. "Wrap it up with Solar Beam!"

Ash quickly pulled out a pokeball. "Fletchling return!" Not even a second after Fletchling was in its pokeball, the Solar Beam hit the ground.

Ash turned to his starter. "You ready Pikachu?" The mouse pokemon nodded and leaped out to the field.

Viola smiled. "Vivillon use Gust!"

"Pikachu, use your tail to balance yourself!" Pikachu put his tail into the dirt ground. "Now Thunderbolt, full power!"

Ash's starter's cheeks sparked before sending a powerful Thunderbolt. When it struck Vivillon, again, shook off the Super-Effective move.

Ash gritted his teeth. "Again?" He quickly thought of a plan and put it into action. "Pikachu, use Quick Attack!"

Dawn caught her breath. "He knows what will happen, so why did he do that?" 

"Maybe he's trying to confuse her. It's all about strategy."

Pikachu jumped into the air, using the quick attack to launch itself off the ground. A white stream of light trailed behind him.

Viola smirked. "Use Sleep Powder!"

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Pikachu spun while using his signature move. Dawn immediately recognized it.

"That's a Counter-Shield!" Daniel turned his attention to her, wanting to know what a 'Counter-Shield' was. "It's a technique that protect a pokemon from an attack. Me and Ash came up with it in Sinnoh."

"Just gonna have to step up my game." The gym leader muttered. "Vivillon use Psychic!" The scale pokemon's eyes glowed blue as the same blue light entranced Pikachu, midway through Counter-Shield. The Sleep Powder made its way to the mouse pokemon.

The-raven-haired-trainer gasped. "Pikachu!"

"Finish this with Solar Beam!" Above Vivillon's head sunlight was absorbed. As it was released, Pikachu was hit head-on. Vivillon released it's Psychic hold on Ash's starter and it fell to the floor, out cold.

The referee stepped forward."Pikachu is unable to battle! Vivillon wins!"

Ash ran to the field and picked up his starter. As he walked back over to is side of the field, Dawn noticed him hiding his eyes with the brim of his hat.

He sat Pikachu up against a wall and said, "You did your best, just rest. You deserve it." The pokemon looked like he wanted to protest, but didn't argue.

Ash grabbed Fletchling's pokeball and enlarged it. "Fletchling, I choose you!" The robin pokemon looked fully awake and ready to give it another shot.

"Start with Razor Wind!" Fletchling nodded and Flapped it's wing, sending fierce wind currents at Vivillon.

"Counter with Gust!" The two forces of wind collided creating a small tornado in the process, which dispersed immediately.

"Solar Beam!" 

"Flame Charge!"

The two pokemon charged their powerful attacks. Fletchling finished first but was seconds too late. The Solar Beam hit Fletchling.

The robin pokemon fell to the ground. "Fletchling, please get up!" Ash pleaded

Dawn's face darkened. "Is it really over?"

Fletchling tried to get up but keep falling back down.

"Come on Fletchling, I know you can do it! Get up!"

Fletchling finally got to its and let out a fearsome scream, the illuminated a blue light. It grow in size spreading it's wing.

"Fletchling's evolving!" Ash said in amazement.

**(A/N: Too early for an evolution? Too bad!)**

When the light subsisted, the pokemon had yellow wing tips, grew a more fierce expression. Had a gray underbelly. It's black tail feathers grew another white strip.

The new pokemon screamed it's name. "Fletchinder!"

Daniel tossed Ash his pokedex. The-raven-haired-teen activated it and chimed. "Fletchinder, the ember pokemon, and the evolved form of Fletchling. The hotter the flame sac on its belly, the faster it can fly, but it takes some time to get the fire going."

Ash was amazed at what he saw. "Wow you learned a new move too! Lets save that for later! Use Steel Wing!" With new-found strength, Fletchinder's wings glowed metallic and sorrowed at Vivillon.

Viola, who had broken out off her shock, commanded her pokemon. "Stop it with Gust!" Vivillon was about to flap its wings, but it was too late. Fletchinder rammed into the scale pokemon with great force.

"Now, Razor Wind!" Again a powerful attack slammed into a helpless Vivillon. "Flame Charge!" Fletchinder encased itself in flames and hit Vivillon again.

Vivillon couldn't take many more hits, even with its high defense.

"Time to finish this! Use Ember!" Fletchinder opened its beck and shot small fire balls at Vivillon. The scale pokemon fell to the ground.

"Vivillon is unable to battle! Fletchinder wins, which means the challenger wins!"

Ash was overwhelmed. "Alright!" Dawn snuck up from behind him, hugging him fiercely causing the-raven-haired-trainer to blush. After a moment he returned it.

Viola cleared her throat, causing the two teens to separate, blushing madly. Daniel chuckled to himself behind the two. Pikachu, who had gained enough strength, and Fletchinder sat on opposite shoulders.

Viola spoke up. "Ash, for your victory here today, I present you the Bug Badge." She handed Ash a badge that like Daniel's.

He took it gratefully. "Alright, I just got... The Bug Badge!" He shouted posing.

Daniel looked confused, but Dawn giggled. Viola turned her attention to her nephew. "I almost forgot. Professor Sycamore called and said he is judging a Pokemon Contest in Aquacorde Town. You should drop by and see him!"

Daniel nodded. "Yeah, that sounds like a great idea!"

* * *

After they said their goodbyes, Daniel nudged Dawn on the shoulder, then looked at Ash. The blunette understood what he was trying to tell her, and she stepped into action.

"Ash?" Dawn asked.

Ash turned to look at her and replied, "Yeah?" He said curiously.

Dawn faintly smiled. There's something I need to tell you..."

**NO... cliffhanger! Didn't see the evolution there did ya. But in all seriousness, thank you for being patient with the story. I really appreciate it.**

**Kevin**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon**

**This series is mostly based on the game not the show**

**Thank you for all the support throughout the series**

**Sorry it took so long, it's been a busy month**

Ark II, 01

Chapter 6:

* * *

"Ash?" Dawn asked.

Ash turned to look at her and replied, "Yeah?" He said curiously.

Dawn faintly smiled. "There's something I need to tell you..."

Dawn paused for a moment to make sure she had his full attention. Daniel decided to take the pokemon over to the edge of town so he could give them their 'alone time'.

"I..." Dawn stammered. "I w-wanted to ask you..."

Ash had a confused look on her face. "Yeah?"

"I wanted to ask y-you if... we could Aquacorde Town so I could compete in that contest Viola was talking about?" Dawn mentally kicked herself.

Ash's face darkened, but smiled. "Sure, of course we will!" He said then walked over the way to where Daniel went.

Dawn sighed in disappointment, she had missed her chance. Dawn regretted it more by the moment. She trailed not too far behind Ash to the destroyed fountain. Daniel was waiting for them with the pokemon.

Daniel looked over the scene. "Did I really do this?" His shiny Eevee nodded. "Most destruction yet." Daniel turned to see Ash and Dawn walking back. "So we ready to go?"

"Yep, we're ready!" Ash said shouldering his bag. Dawn nodded looking at the ground, and the three of them headed for Santalune Forest where it would lead them to Aquacorde Town.

Little did they know, they were being watched.

* * *

"Raichu, use Thunder!"

Our heroes have just entered Aquacorde Town, and stumbled upon a battle underway. A boy with bowl-cut orange hair was using a Raichu and his opponent was using a crab like pokemon, that Ash didn't recognize.

"Don't give in Clawitzer, use Dragon Pulse!"

"Wow a battle!" Ash exclaimed, "but who's that pokemon?"

Daniel pulled out his pokedex. "Clawitzer, Howitzer Pokemon, and the evolved form of Clauncher. Their enormous claws launch cannonballs of water powerful enough to pierce tanker hulls."

"Wow, a new water type!" Ash said amazed.

"Raichu use Protect and finish with Focus Punch!" Raichu made a green barrier around itself. When the Dragon Pulse drew it's fist back, the glowed white and slammed it's fist into the Clawitzer.

The referee raised his hand towards Raichu's trainer. "Clawitzer is unable to battle, Raichu's the winner! Which means Trevor wins!"

(Trevor's POV) (I thought it would be more interesting.)

I walked up to my pokemon and patted it on the head. "You did great!" Getting back up I looked towards the crowd that gathered to watch my battle. "Who's next?" I asked with a smile planted on my face.

"_ROOARRR!"_

I spun around to see 4 figures behind me. One was a girl, and a pretty one at that. She had a black sleeveless shirt and a pink mini skirt, a white beanie hat on. Yellow clips were in here midnight blue hair. In here arms was a penguin like pokemon, a Piplup if he could remember correctly, and a Pikachu perched on her shoulder. Another one a male with short brown hair, a scar on his lower lip, and piercing green eyes. He had a green hoodie with white short sleeves, and a shiny Eevee on his right shoulder. Then other had a blue zip-up-jacket, with fingerless gloves, and a had with a half circle on the front on top of his black, messy, raven hair. Behind the three stood a towering, orange, dragon-like pokemon. It was a Charizard, not the biggest one but still pretty tall.

The boy with the raven hair looked at me and smiled. "How about you battle me!" He called, the Charizard let out another roar and shot a powerful Flamethrower into the air.

I smiled back. "Alright, I except your challenge!"

(Normal POV)

Ash walked to his side of the field with Charizard beside him. Turning to his trustworthy fire-type, he nodded and Charizard stepped forwards ready to fight. Trevor called out his Raichu.

"Charizard, start with Steel Wing!" Charizard's wing glowed a metallic color, then turned to steel and soared over to Raichu.

"Raichu, counter with Focus Punch!"

The two pokemon collided, smock covering the field. When it cleared both, Charizard and Raichu were standing.

"Flamethrower!"

"Protect!"

Raichu formed a green barrier around itself, avoiding the flames.

"Raichu use Thunder!"

"Charizard, dodge it!"The flame pokemon took to the sky, managing to dodge the powerful attack. "Use Dragon Tail!" Charizard's tail glowed turquoise and was about to hit Raichu when...

"Double Team!" Raichu created several illusion like clones of itself. Charizard hit one of the clones.

"Flamethrower them all!"

"Block it with Focus Punch!"

Raichu's fist glowed white and slammed into the flames deflecting them.

Ash gritted his teeth. "Use Steel Wing!"Charizard once again, soared for Raichu ready to strike.

"Raichu, dodge it!" Raichu sidestepped, drawing it's fist back. "Focus Punch!"

Raichu hit Charizard in the side sending him back. "Charizard are you okay?" Charizard nodded, got back up, and let out a roar. _'We haven't landed any attack yet. Got to think of something' _

Trevor was ready for anything Ash could throw at him, except...

"Charizard, Dragon Tail!"

Trevor smirked "Catch it!" Raichu put it's hands it the air and caught Charizard's tail. "Alright now, use Thunder!"

Raichu passed electricity through Charizard's body. The flame pokemon fell, his eyes closed. Raichu waled forwards, inspecting the fallen pokemon.

"Well Ash, that was a fine battle, but it's over." Trevor called from his side of the field.

Ash smirked. "Think again, I have you exactly where I want you. "Grab 'em!"

Charizard's eyes shot open, grabbing Raichu and took to the sky. Raichu was too shocked to do anything to defend itself. Trevor looked at the sight in horror. Dawn, Daniel and Pikachu were awe-struck.

Ash pointed a finger to the sky. "Time to give 'em our finisher! Use Seismic Toss!" Charizard rouse to a certain height then circled a few times. Ready to finish it Charizard throw Raichu over his shoulder. When The dust cleared at the ground, Raichu laid on it's back unconscious.

The referee raised his hand towards Ash. "Raichu is unable to battle! Charizard is the winner, which means this match goes to Ash!"

"Alright!" Ash ran up to Charizard when it landed and thanked him. In return, Ash got a Flamethrower to the face. Dawn and Daniel went to see if he was alright. Ash said he was fine, while Pikachu climbed on his shoulder.

Trevor walked up to the trio, with his Raichu in toe. "That Charizard is strong. I would guess you're entering the Kalos League?"

Daniel turned to the red-head. "Yep, and I'm gonna win!"

Trevor lowered his head. "Unless _he _enters again."

Ash looked at him a little confused. "Before he could ask who _he_ was Trevor raised his hand and said, "I'll see you there."

Ash smiled and shook his new rival's hand. The three went to the pokemon center after their new friend left for the next town.

Dawn walked up to the counter. "Nurse Joy Can we rent a room for three?"

Joy smiled at the group. "Of course." Shy typed a few keys into the computer and turned to Dawn, a room key in hand. "Here you go, would you like me to heal your pokemon?"

Dawn smiled, handing Nurse Joy her two pokeballs. **(A/N: Dawn decided to bring only Piplup to Kalos) **Ash handed Joy Charizard's pokeball, and Pikachu hoped off his shoulder. The raven haired teen ran out of the Pokemon Center, saying something about training with Fletchinder.

Daniel, however, had disappeared. Dawn decided not to worry about it and went on with her own business. She decided to take a walk to think out her upcoming contest, after a while her thought shifted to Ash, and her slight mess up early that day.

Waking her from her thoughts, she stumbled to the ground. Looking up, she saw the man she ran into. He had a pink suit on, and slick-back purple hair. Dawn go up to apologize.

The man waved her off. "Don't worry about it. I'm Mr. Bonding and I sell these very strange stones. I took the liberty of calling them O-Powers."

The blunette was skeptical at first then said, "Nice to meet you, but why are you telling me this?"

Mr. Bonding sighed. "To tell you the truth, my business has been bad lately. I was hoping that if I could find anyone slightly interested they would buy one. So, will you please help me?"

Dawn had to think before answering, this man seamed like an overall nice person. "Sure, I'll help you."

Mr. Bonding's face lightened. "Thank you, Miss..."

Dawn realized his confusion. "Oh, my name is Dawn."

The stranger smiled. "Well, Dawn, I will be staying at a hotel by the Pokemon Center. I will be expecting a visit from you." With that said, he left without another word.

And Dawn had no idea what she got herself into.

* * *

Dawn decided to go register for the contest while she had the chance. After that was done she went back to the Pokemon Center to find Ash training in the back. The raven haired trainer had Prof. Oak transport him two pokemon, being Snivy and Gabite.

Snivy was called back to add more balance to the team. Sure Pikachu was fast, but Snivy was faster. Ash could see it before he caught it, Snivy had a LOT of potential. And the small grass-type always gave it her all. Ash asked for Gabite because, he never got to see his new power sense he evolved. Although, he would never admit it, a small part of him wanted to get a laugh when he used Draco Meteor, and one of the meteors hit Piplup.

Pikachu and Charizard were healed and were waiting painterly, with Fletchinder, for their turn to battle. Meanwhile Snivy and Gabite were having a training battle against each other. Ash still didn't notice Dawn come back and kept shouting commands to his pokemon.

"Snivy, use Leaf Storm! Gabite, dodge it and use Dragon Pulse!"

Snivy charged up a intense storm of leafs and willed them forward, like bullets. Gabite barrel rolled to the right, forming a turquoise orb in it's hands and throw it a the grass snake pokemon, which dodged swiftly.

"Alright you two, take a break!" Ash said to his pokemon. He turned his head to find the blunette staring at him working with his pokemon. "Oh, hi Dawn. Didn't see you come back."

Dawn smiled and nodded. "I see Gible evolved." Looking at the Dragon-Type.

The raven haired trainer nodded and looked to his group of pokemon. "Yeah, when I got back from Unova, Gible was so excited he evolved."

Ash walked over to a bench and sat down, Dawn sat beside him and said, "You never told me what happened after the Unova League. What happened after I left?"

Ash looked up into the sky recalling the good memories. "After your visit, we went for the League. I again came short in it, but it's not really bothering me..." He paused for a moment. "We stopped a organization called Team Plasma. They used a mind control devise on wild pokemon and Pikachu. In the middle of all that Charizard came to help. After all that we took a cruise boat in the Decolore Islands. We meet a journalist named Alexa. She said she was from Kalos. When we all arrived back in Kanto, Alexa had said she had family matters to attend to, so she left. Iris and Cilan left not to long after to continue their journeys. I can't help but feel like they only used me to come to Kanto..."

That stopped Dawn's mind completely, she didn't know if it was true. She pushed the thought out of her head and let him continue.

"Then when I got back to home I asked Prof. Oak if he had heard of any regions. And... well, you know the rest." Ash slumped down on the bench, thinking about his last few days. "You know, I've been falling even more in love with yo- I mean, traveling these past few years."

The blunette nodded in agreement, oblivious to his mistake. "I have to." Ash turned his head to look at her, she did the same. They stared into each others eyes. Ash blushed and turned his head away. Dawn was pretty sure her face was just as red.

Ash stood up and walked over to his pokemon. "Alright, Charizard, Gabite, your next!" He looked over to where Fletchinder was laying and frowned. Hey Dawn." He said looking back at her. "Do you think you could get Piplup to help Fletchinder with his Water-Type weakness?"

Dawn smiled at her crush. "Sure, let me go get his pokeball from Nurse Joy and put my bag in the room."

The raven haired trainer nodded as she walked into the Pokemon Center, grabbing Piplup's pokeball on her way to their room. When she got to the door, she heard a voice inside.

"Voice Log 03, haven't made one in a while, so I thought I thought I would. I found them. It was easier than I expected. I thought I would have to search the world for them, but they were already here, _together. _Makes my job a whole lot easier. Their bond is strong already, _and_ getting stronger by the minute. I really hope you where right Riley. If they can help me... well, I would be grateful. On another note, it's that time of year again... Happy Birthday Daniel."


End file.
